


i subscribed to littleflame's onlyfans because he looked like my best friend

by babieuwu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Camboy Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Pining Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Slow Burn, Smut, ThanZag - Freeform, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieuwu/pseuds/babieuwu
Summary: Thanatos has had the biggest crush on his best friend, Zagreus, for a very long time. When a late night surfing cam sites leads him to a performer with the exact same body type of his best friend, named LittleFlame, he becomes an instant fan. Even if it is only because he can think about Zagreus while jacking off.Obviously, supporting the creator in hundreds was the most reasonable thing to do next.But, one day Zagreus asks to borrow his laptop and all is well until Thanatos remembers that he had LittleFlame's stream still up from the previous night, and Zagreus immediately recognizes the name PetiteMort. Thanatos rushes to retrieve his laptop, but too late. The laptop with the stream is open. Zagreus stares at him. "PetiteMort?" Zagreus calls him by his OnlyFans username.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Shamefully, I supported LittleFlame more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lads in the ThanZag discord for presenting this idea to me - Tears, Yue, and Ver! You guys are all wonderful people and I am so excited to write this plot out!  
> I'm a little rusty with writing these days, but I am slowly progressing into getting better! Hope everyone enjoys the chaotic madness that is a pining Thanatos.

Why was this happening again?  
  
Thanatos was logging into the camboy site he visited a week ago once again, for the third time now viewing the same camboy he had encountered previously. It wasn’t like he wanted to do it, but the urge was simply just there considering… The man _looked_ like his childhood best friend and crush, there being no way he could resist watching someone who looked like such a breathtaking man. Perhaps Thanatos should feel filthy for doing this for the third time now but being a man himself he had his own urges that he had to satisfied and would feel too flustered if he didn’t satisfy them.  
  
Sighing in relief when he noticed he hadn’t missed a minute of the stream, he watched in awe as the male stripped what little clothing he had on his body. Of course, not wanting anyone to recognize him by his voice, he had a voice manipulator on (while somewhat disappointing, at least he could still get to hear him moan). The voice was made out to be a little softer than what it normally should be, so at least the manipulation was cute and not off putting at all.  
  
“ _Is everyone excited for what I have prepared today?_ ”  
  
_God yes_ , Thanatos typed. He was ready to throw his money to this man that calls himself the _LittleFlame_. It was a cute little name, Thanatos thought when he first encountered the camboy, and it helped draw him in.  
  
“ _So many excited viewers. I have a special treat tonight—I’ll be stuffing myself full, just like so many people wanted. How bad do you guys want it?_ ”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but immediately send the camboy money, wanting to press him on quicker. When he saw the _size_ of the dildo the male was holding, he couldn’t help but shiver. Oh, wow, he certainly did like big sizes, huh? He wondered if Zagreus were the same way—Thanatos never liked to brag, but he could be considered well-endowed to some. His thoughts were beginning to shift again once the other took off more clothes, and it took his breath away.  
  
God, his body was far too like Zagreus’ that it even threw him off slightly. There was some part of him that wished it were Zagreus, while other parts of him would be too embarrassed if he knew it was Zagreus—how would he be able to face the man when knowing what he does? For now, he was glad it was left a mystery and would throw all the money he could toward the camboy. He wanted to praise him for doing good; he wanted to make him happy with all his compliments; he just wanted to flood the male with all that he can.  
  
“ _Oh? Fifty dollars from PetiteMort. Thank you for being a supporter! I guess you’re really impatient and want me to give it a go, huh?_ ”  
  
_Yes… I’ve been looking forward to this all day_.  
  
“ _Mmm, good. Let’s get started then. I’m sure everyone here will enjoy tonight._ ”  
  
Thanatos let out a shaky breath as he watched the male lather the dildo up. He only wished he could see the other’s face. There was this big part of him that wished he knew what the male looked like so he could see what face he made when he moaned, but he knew the other wanted his privacy—there was nothing wrong with that, Thanatos would rather image Zagreus than stare at some stranger’s face as they moaned.  
  
He felt his heart drumming hard against his own chest as he watched the male slick his fingers up and begin to poke and prod at his entrance. The thoughts began to swirl within his mind as he thought about fingering Zagreus as he moaned for more, torturing him with his fingers so the other could beg for more in the process. As his mind wandered, his eyes stayed focus as the male began to shift so he could shift onto his hands and knees, showing a side view of the dildo so the viewers could watch as it slid in and out of _LittleFlame_ , which aroused Thanatos even more. He finally began to undo his pants, his cock strained against the fabric. He breathed a sigh of relief when finally, he was freed from his confines, beginning to stroke his cock slowly.  
  
Time ticked on, and Thanatos donated more to Zagreus. He watched as the male pressed the large dildo deep into his body, hearing him moan out with pleasure. It caused Thanatos to twitch, wishing he could be the one pushing his cock inside of someone—he wanted it _in_ Zagreus. He wanted to stretch him out and fuck him until he was only calling his name and nothing but his name. Thanatos was usually a calm and levelheaded person, but when it came to thoughts about Zagreus, he couldn’t help himself. With _LittleFlame_ stuffing himself so nicely, it only added more fuel to the fire when he began to press it in and out of his tight looking hole. If Zagreus did something like this right in front of Thanatos, it wouldn’t take him long to lose his composure and take Zagreus right there.  
  
_Shit_ , he just couldn’t get his mind off of his crush. There was something about Zagreus that made it so he always invaded his mind.  
  
“ _Oh, God, this feels so good…_ ” The camboy whimpered. Thanatos could only imagine he was knocking his head back in pleasure. “ _It’s so, mm, big… Fuck…_ ”  
  
The camboy was verbal, that was for sure. It drove Thanatos insane as he stroked his cock, trying to find a rhythm that would match the male on his screen. His eyes were perfectly glued on that _gigantic_ thing pressing in and out of the camboy’s body. God, that was hot, but Thanatos felt no actual attraction toward the male. If it isn’t Zagreus, he didn’t want them—he only imagined Zagreus as this person and that’s what drew him in. He knew Zagreus’ body somewhat from the times they’ve slept over at each other’s place, but he had to piece together certain things since it had been a while since he spent the night at Zagreus’ place or Zagreus spent the night at his place. Did he miss it? Perhaps. Would he ask Zagreus to spend the night now? No. He feared what he might do.  
  
“ _Ngh, fuck… Haaa… Right there… That feels so good… I wish someone was pounding into me right now… Haaa, this can only do so much…_ ”  
  
God, this man knew exactly what to say. Thanatos could only stroke his cock faster, thrusting his hips back and forth. He wanted more. Never in his life has he been this horny before, not for anything, but when he thought about Zagreus in any way, he couldn’t help himself anymore. When he had the urge, he needed to do something about it, or he felt like he would go crazy. This camboy made matters worse. Thanatos could never get over the fact that this man looked way too much like Zagreus. It just wouldn’t escape his mind.  
  
Sooner than he realized, he could feel his release oncoming. It caused him to tilt his head back and grunt as he fucked up into his fist faster. _Shameful_. He felt so ashamed of himself for going crazy like this, but there was no way he could stop himself. His grip was hard on his cock as he grit his teeth slightly, trying to hold it in for as long as he could. He wanted to cum when the camboy came. He didn’t want to just sit there, cock spent, while the other still went at it. By the sounds he made, he could tell the male was close.  
  
“ _Going to… ah… cum…!_ ”  
  
Thanatos groaned in response, finally releasing into his hand. He was desperate for his release, and when he saw the other releasing himself it just drove him even crazier than he’d ever imagined. Leaning back in his chair, he took a moment to relax, wanting to take a breather before the other did anything else. With his one clean hand, he sent in another donation with a note saying he _loved the display and wished for more_. How could the other refuse him? There was no way.

…

The night had been long, too long, for Thanatos. He felt exhausted when he awoke in the morning, as well as a little flustered. He decided to wash up for the day and began his daily routine. When he was done, he noticed he had missed a call from Zagreus which caught his attention. Why was he calling so early? He rarely did that since he was more of an afternoon guy (unless he had a shift to go to). Calling him back, he waited for the male to pick up—somewhat impatient—and shook his head when Zagreus didn’t pick up at first. That was immediately met with a callback right away and a sleepy Zagreus on the other end.  
  
“ _Oh, Than… Sorry for not picking up at first. I fell back asleep after calling you earlier…_ ”  
  
“That’s okay. Is there any reason for the call?” Thanatos asked, putting the phone on speaker, and setting it on the nightstand so he could change into his clothing for the day.  
  
“ _Are you busy? I have a shift later today and I would love to see you at the café, so I have someone to talk to during my downtime…_ ”  
  
“And here I thought you were asking me for a proper hangout. No, I’m not busy today. I was thinking about working on one of my books anyways, so it would be nice to be out while I write. Will you treat me to a coffee, at least?”  
  
“ _Yes, sir! I work at 3 till 9! We could get drinks afterwards if you’d like?_ ”  
  
“I would rather us drink at my place. My father brought this French wine and I want to crack it open tonight. Care to join me?”  
  
“ _Sounds perfect! I’m going to sleep some more. I’ll see you later, Than,_ ”  
  
“See you.” Thanatos smiled as he hung up the phone. He wished their conversation didn’t end so soon, but he knew Zagreus wasn’t much of a morning person (and neither was Thanatos but has adapted).  
  
Starting off his morning with breakfast, he headed out afterwards to run some errands with his computer bag. He had to visit his father at their office for a quick moment to drop off some papers he had prepared the night before for them. Sometimes, Thanatos liked to help his father out even though he knew he didn’t need to. Thanatos made his own money while also being supplied by his father since his father was a kind person to him. It always meant the world when he had the support from his father as well as his mother. He only hoped that he was surpassing their expectations and making them happy.  
  
After running his errands, it was already around three and he was headed towards the café. When he met with Zagreus outside, he couldn’t help but wave and smile a bit toward the male.  
  
“Hey. You’re just getting here? Don’t you have to clock in right now?”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Zagreus laughed. “I was a bit late in leaving my house, but I surprisingly got here at a decent time.” He then headed on inside, moving to the back so he could clock in.  
  
Thanatos could only hope that Zagreus would be serving for a good part of his shift. The café had downtimes and the owner was very friendly, so he knew Zagreus would be able to speak to him if he had that downtime. He could only hope that it would be less busy than what it had been the day previously. Zagreus and him rarely ever do get time to spend with one another. Zagreus was generally busy during certain nights of the week, and Thanatos sometimes had to invest himself in his writing if he had a deadline, so they’ve been a little more distant with one another. It… Honestly was tragic to Thanatos considering he really did like Zagreus, but it was nice to know that he had something to do other than sit around and do nothing. They both were raised rich, and yet neither of them liked living off their parent’s money, so they both worked sometimes to compensate for that thought.  
  
“You want your usual, right Than?” Zagreus asked when he came by to write down Thanatos’ order, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Yes. You know what it is, right?”  
  
“Yup,” Zagreus nodded his head. “Just had to make sure you didn’t want to change it on me.”  
  
“Oh—Hey, is Dusa coming in today?” Thanatos asked, tilting his head to the side. “She wanted to look at my latest WIP, so I’ve been wanting to show her.”  
  
“I think so…” Zagreus hummed. “One of the managers are here today, so she might not. I’ll double check real quick for you though.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
Thanatos began to type at his keyboard when the male left. He was doing some research at first for his new book in his mystery series, so he sat in a corner to himself (not wishing to be judged). Thanatos knew that his material could be deemed alarming, but there was something about murder mysteries that he found to be a wonderful thing. Searching around for clues, finding dead bodies, and even solving the said mystery at the end all came together in such a nice little book. Sometimes, he had multiple mysteries all wrapped up into one book, and it seems to keep his readers entertained since they always did stick around for his next book.  
  
When Thanatos was done with his notes for his research, it had already been an hour and he had finished his cup of coffee. Zagreus always put it in a nice to-go cup for him since it was generally bigger and nicer to sip at. It was nice having someone who knew him well working at the café, since he didn’t feel uncomfortable ordering a drink or some food. Zagreus always did help him feel more comfortable as someone who could be considered socially awkward, which is possibly why he has grown so attached to Zagreus over the years of them being friends together. He never did want their friendship to end, so he feared the feelings that has been overcoming him as of late.  
  
Time ticked on and Thanatos continued to write for as long as he could manage to. After a while, he did decide to take a break and get a breath of fresh air, leaving his laptop behind knowing that Zagreus would look after it. It wasn’t good to stay kept inside for that long, Thanatos always thought, so to get more blood flow in his legs he would rather walk around a little while and then return. When he returned, a cup of coffee was sitting there and waiting for him, as well as a piece of coffee cake. He then looked around to find Zagreus grinning at him, huffing in response. That idiot… He then noted that Dusa had came in for a short while, waving at her and then signally that she should come over and talk for a short while.  
  
Their discussion was over murder mysteries. Dusa seemed like a kind, charming lady, but she did like all sorts of different things. She would always keep Thanatos entertained when she saw him in the café during the duration of Zagreus’ shift.  
  
“H-Hey, Thanatos?” Dusa whispered. “Do you… Like Zagreus?”  
  
“Huh…?” Thanatos widened his eyes when she heard her mention this. “Why…?”  
  
“Well…” Dusa glanced off to the side, a light giggle escaping her lips. “No ordinary friend would just stick around here for six hours, waiting for their friend to get off their shift. I… I see the way you look at Zagreus, and I find it so cute!”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but flush, making sure that Zagreus wasn’t around to hear in on their conversation. “Dusa… Please don’t say anything to Zagreus? I don’t want him finding out this since I value his and I’s friendship. I don’t think he feels the same way as I do, so I just… I don’t want to lose him.”  
  
Dusa pouted slightly in response. “Aw… That’s so sweet… I don’t think he would break your friendship if he were to ever find out your feelings, but of course he’s super oblivious to a lot of things, so you have nothing to worry about. I think everyone around here can tell, though, that you _really_ like him!”  
  
Thanatos pressed his hands to his face in response and let out a sigh of frustration. “Am I really being that obvious…? I think it’s just a small crush that’ll pass one day… I hope.” He then glanced toward her, biting down on his bottom lip. “Do you think… Zagreus will ever like me in the future? I’m unsure on how he feels about anything, really… He’s such a confusing person to me that sometimes I can never know what he’s thinking.”  
  
Dusa laughed and nodded her head in agreement. “It’s unbelievable to me how confusing he can be, but that’s a part of his charm. He’s witty, he’s funny, and he doesn’t care what others think of him. I love that about Zagreus and I’m so glad to have him working here even though he doesn’t even need to work here.”  
  
Thanatos smiled softly in response. “Yeah. He’s a great guy…”  
  
Their conversation on his crush ended there and they continued to talk about the murder mystery Thanatos was working on. Dusa, though, eventually had to tend to things for the café so she had to step away and let Thanatos work. Time continued to move as Thanatos continued to write, having conversations with Zagreus here and there. The café was usually dead around eight, so from then on Zagreus was always by Thanatos’ table, even sitting with him, and keeping him entertained. When his shift was coming to an end and they were closing shop, Zagreus had to go off and clean before he could leave. Once he was done, he headed straight to Thanatos with a little grin on his face, ready to go.  
  
“Let’s go drink!”  
  
Thanatos smiled lightly. “Yeah.”  
  
Heading to Thanatos’ car, it was evident that Zagreus had walked to the café that day. He hoped that the walk hadn’t been long, and honestly, he wished Zagreus would have mentioned that he needed to walk today. Being the kind man he was, he opened the door for Zagreus and then headed on to the driver’s side to enter. He turned the car on and allowed Zagreus access to the radio as he began to head to his apartment. It was a lavish apartment close by—him and Zagreus actually lived quite close to each other, so he was confused why Zagreus didn’t ask him for a ride.  
  
“I wish you would have told me you had to walk today. It must’ve taken you almost an hour at least…”  
  
“Ah, I forgot to ask so I just walked. It wasn’t too bad. We don’t live too far away, but by foot it takes a lot longer. I also didn’t want to bother you, so don’t worry about that.” Zagreus waved it off.  
  
“Are you spending the night tonight? Since we’re drinking together? I don’t want you to walk back to your apartment alone and drunk.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds fine by me,” Zagreus grinned. “I will drink to my heart’s content then! Oh—By the way, what were you and Dusa talking about? It seemed like she was embarrassing you. I was too busy to go and listen in.”  
  
“Zagreus…!” Thanatos glared toward him for a split moment before then glancing back in front. “Do you listen in on our conversations sometimes?”  
  
“Perhaps…” Zagreus glanced off to the side, out towards the window. “I will not confirm nor deny this accusation. But what were you two talking about?”  
  
“Ah…” Thanatos knew he wasn’t going to live it down. “We were talking about the people we like. Nothing major. So, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Oh… You like someone…?” Zagreus blinked, tilting his head to the side. “I didn’t see you as someone who even tried to dive into romance at all.” He then glanced out toward the window again.  
  
Thanatos tried not to get his hopes up, but it sounded like Zagreus was a little down about the fact. “Ah, yeah. I didn’t think I would like the person either, but it’s a simple crush so I don’t think about it too often. I’m not telling you who it is, so don’t even bother asking, Zag.”  
  
Zagreus rolled his eyes. “Figures.”  
  
Rolling up into the parking garage, Thanatos parked in his reserved spot and got out of the car. He then began to walk towards the elevator so he could head up to the penthouse suite, making sure Zagreus wasn’t lagging at all. There was this silence between them that felt a little too unsettling, but neither of them tried to speak up. It felt too long until they walked into Thanatos’ apartment, heading to the kitchen immediately.  
  
“Would you like to have a cheese platter with the wine?”  
  
“That would be great,” Zagreus nodded. “Also make sure to get us both a water so we can stay hydrated. I remember you would always get on me about that, so I need to remind you.”  
  
Thanatos nodded his head and got everything out. He got out the cheese and cracker platter, the wine, and two large wine glasses so they both could enjoy a good amount of alcohol together. They headed into the living room with everything, including two bottles of water that were picked up along the way, and sat down on the comfortable couch. Zagreus put on a movie for them to watch in the background and sat close to Thanatos, resting his head on his shoulder as he nibbled on some cheese and crackers, sipping at his wine.  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach with the other so close. He didn’t want to say anything, though, so he couldn’t help but loop his arm around Zagreus and hold him close. Was this normal behavior towards two men? Perhaps not, but Zagreus never complained and neither did Thanatos. They both sipped at their wine together while they watched the movie and ate, even catching up on what they missed with one another. Thanatos couldn’t help but snuggle even closer to Zagreus, feeling a little lightheaded the more he drank, while also being intoxicated by Zagreus’ smell. He always did smell the best and even dressed the best. He wasn’t afraid of being who he wanted to be and he let that be known to his father as well as those around him.  
  
They continued to drink at the wine until the bottle was gone. Thanatos went to go grab another bottle, pausing the movie for a moment. When he came back, he noticed Zagreus was pouting slightly—ah. He always did get clingy when he was drunk. Perhaps this was part of the reason why he could never get over his crush? When he sat back down and opened the bottle, Zagreus immediately began to cling to him again. While it could be considered uncharacteristic for Zagreus, he was like this only around Thanatos. He had these sides of him that only he was able to see, and perhaps there was a reasoning for it, but he tried not to think too much into it.  
  
Another bottle down and Thanatos tapped them out right there. He felt a bit tipsy, borderline drunk, but it made him sleepier than anything. He rested his head on top of Zagreus’ head again and let out a gentle sigh, running his fingers through the male’s hair.  
  
“Hey… Do you want to rest up?”  
  
“Mm…” Zagreus moaned. “I kind of want to just… Sit here and relax for a moment before heading to bed. Can we do that?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Thanatos nodded, pressing a light kiss to the male’s forehead. “Anything for my best friend, right?”  
  
“Right,” Zagreus smiled. “I’m so glad you’re in my life, Thanatos. Thank you so much for sticking around…”  
  
“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you even if I were forced to by someone,” Thanatos admitted. “Which… Has happened in the past…” He then whispered, glancing off to the side as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. He knew how he could be when he was drunk, and he wouldn’t want anything to slip. He wanted to dote on Zagreus and make sure he was happy, but he knew he would never feel the same—at least in his internal thinking.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m rambling,” Thanatos ruffled up Zagreus’ hair. “Perhaps we should sleep soon, though. It’s nearly two in the morning.”  
  
“What?!” Zagreus widened his eyes. “Has it been that long since we started drinking? Wow… I didn’t even realize it!”  
  
“Time flies when you’re having fun, Zagreus,” Thanatos flicked his forehead. “We should sleep then.” He got up off the couch and leaned down so he could pick Zagreus up. “And you’re not allowed to protest. It’s far too late to be protesting sleep.”  
  
“But, Than…” Zagreus whined, only to then nod his head. “I suppose you’re right… We need to sleep all this alcohol off anyways…” He pressed his face against Thanatos’ neck, relaxing against him as his arms looped around his neck.  
  
Ah… Zagreus was driving Thanatos crazy. There was nothing he could do at this point to stop what he was feeling, but he tried his best to let it go. When he entered his room, he set Zagreus down on the bed and pulled the sheets up to tuck him in. He then shimmed himself in right next to Zagreus, immediately being latched onto by the male. Ah… This was why he was being driven mad. Zagreus always did these things that made his heart flutter, and he couldn’t help but run his fingers Through Zagreus’ hair to help him fall asleep. They are just _friends,_ nothing more than this. Friends acted this way, right? God, he wished they were more.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
“Night, Than…” Zagreus mumbled.  
  
“Goodnight, Zag,” Thanatos whispered back in response. Ah, it was heartwarming seeing Zagreus this sleepy. Goddamn it, he was starting to feel _uncomfortable_.  
  
For now, Thanatos would just have to deal with it and dried to fall asleep with a sleepy Zagreus cuddling up to him. It was endearing how sweet and be, even if he might not seem to be that type of person. So, he was able to fall asleep easily due to Zagreus’ warmth. A peaceful sleep, something he could rarely get when he’s by himself.


	2. So... I subbed to his OnlyFans. I'm not disappointed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Thanatos subscribe to LittleFlame's OnlyFans? Yes, yes he did. Did he find good things? Oh, definitely. After this encounter with LittleFlame's OnlyFans, he decides to show more support toward the male by throwing more money his way before he has to work his ass off for his book (and of course, he's not disappointed by his stream either).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summary's, don't mind meee. This chapter feels more pining Thanatos, gay panic, and a lot of snuggles in the end huhu. I tried my best with this chapter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @babieuwu & on tumblr at @thanslittleflame !!

“Hey, Than… I’m going to go, okay?”  
  
Thanatos blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he heard Zagreus’ voice. “Huh…? Why?”  
  
“My father is requesting my presence, as he put it. I’m sorry that I have to leave,” Zagreus huffed, ruffling up his own hair. “I would love to spend time with you all day if I could, but I can’t. I’ll talk to you later though.”  
  
“Does your head not hurt? You drank quite a bit last night…”  
  
“I took some medicine,” Zagreus grinned. “Now, I’ll see you later.”  
  
“See you…” Thanatos huffed in response, watching as the male walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. “ _Goddamn it…_ ”  
  
Always, there was something ruining their time together—whether it be his father or Zagreus going onto work, even sometimes when Thanatos had a chapter to get in. At least this time he wasn’t too bothered by it as there was _something else_ bothering him in that moment. Getting up from the bed, he headed to his study, turning on his laptop and began to browse. Of course, this would happen to him early in the morning—it was natural for a man his age to get aroused upon waking up, he’s seen it on Zagreus a couple of times himself—and yet he was always bothered by it. Deciding that this would be a good time to check out to see if LittleFlame was streaming, to his dismay he saw that he wasn’t— _go figure_. Who would be streaming at this part of the morning anyways? Apparently, a lot of people.  
  
Thanatos was about to do some digging to see if he could find someone else to watch, but then he noticed a link on LittleFlame’s page that caught his attention. What’s _OnlyFans_? He decided to click on the link, doing some searching around to see what it was about. Soon enough, he found himself subscribing to LittleFlame’s OnlyFans, and the more digging he did, the more he felt like it was a good investment because he wasn’t left disappointed _at all_. He couldn’t help himself at this point… Pushing the front of his shorts and underwear down, he found himself watching the various videos and looking at the pictures the male posted.  
  
One post that caught his eye was the maid outfit video the male made of himself masturbating. The video was long enough that he could get off to it, so he decided to click on it and full screen the video. Immediately, he could feel his cock throbbing. The male looked _so pretty_ in the outfit he was wearing, and he could simply imagine Zagreus wearing something like this. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and sighed, beginning to stroke himself off slowly as he tilted his head back. He moved to the movement of LittleFlame’s body, also noting that he was riding something in the process of stroking himself off.  
  
 _Oh, delicious_ … _  
  
_It seemed like the male has a habit of stuffing himself with large dildos that looked like it barely fit inside, but he was not complaining about this at all. Thanatos _wished_ he were stuffed inside of Zagreus, but those thoughts had him feeling a bit shameful. He knew that they were just best friends and nothing but that, but he couldn’t help the thoughts he felt, and he wasn’t going to keep it in anymore. His hand worked on his own cock as he bit down on his bottom lip, bucking his hips slightly as he let his thoughts run wild. Those _moans_ were so pretty, even if they were a bit modified. It helped urge him on, his release slowly building as he gripped his cock tighter and stroked himself roughly.  
  
Soon enough, Thanatos came with a gentle grunt, making sure his other had a tissue in it to trap the cum. He pumped his cock slowly to ride out the orgasm, leaning back when he finished off completely. _Damn_. He came harder than he had thought he would. Cleaning up the mess, he threw away the tissue and pulled up his shorts, staring at the screen to leave a comment on the video.   
  
‘ _Absolutely amazing. You look good in the dress._ ’   
  
Shutting off his laptop after saving various videos and photos onto his laptop into its own little folder, he decided to take a shower to calm down so he could eat breakfast and then spend the rest of his day writing his day away. The shower lasted long as he needed to cool down, and when he finally felt like he was cooled down he headed out to go prepare himself breakfast. He only wished he could have prepared Zagreus something to eat, but when it came to his father, he knew he only had a little time before his father was angry with him.  
  
A shame…  
  
The day dragged on for what seemed like a long time. Thanatos went out after a little while of writing to stretch his limbs out and give his hands a rest. As he walked, he went to the café to see if Zagreus was working—but to his dismay, he wasn’t. He did see Dusa and waved her down, deciding to take a seat to relax and talk for a short while. He hadn’t planned on staying long, but he never knew with his conversations with Dusa. It didn’t last long, though, as she had other things to deal with for the café. Thanatos couldn’t blame her—he should be taking his leave soon so he could write.  
  
Did he miss Zagreus? Yes. There were many things he wished he could do with Zagreus. He wanted him in his arms the entire day, snuggled up in a blanket while they watched horror films together so Thanatos could have more motivation for when he did get to writing. There were many things Zagreus could do to help him out if he had been present, but alas neither of them was lucky. He just had to settle for being alone. Once he was finished with his coffee and his coffee cake, he headed back out to his apartment. The walk was long enough to settle his mind of any thoughts he may have Zagreus, knowing that if he wanted to produce his book on time he would need to focus. If he also wanted to see LittleFlame’s show tonight, he would need to focus extra hard.   
  
When finally, he arrived back at his house, he began the writing process again. Here and there, he would text Zagreus to check in on him, glad that the male was willing to provide him with updates on what was going on. Thanatos knew that Hades was hard to handle a lot of the time, especially since he caused Zagreus a lot of pain in the past. Thanatos wished he could have brought him out of that house a lot sooner, but at least now Zagreus was out and in an apartment of his own, able to express himself in the way that he wishes to express himself. Surely, Hades was an okay guy for some aspects of life, but when it came to his own son, he was far too hard on him. Hopefully one day their relationship could flourish into a better one.  
  
The evening was long and drawn out by his writing process, but eventually he was able to reach the quota he wanted to reach and was able to save his work. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a gentle sigh and decided to make himself something to eat for dinner. After that, truly he could wind down for the night and wait in anticipation for the stream. It was nice having something to look forward to, especially when it helped with his stress. So, he cooked himself up a nice dinner, got himself a glass of wine, and ate alone in his living room while catching up on one of his shows. By the time he was done, it was nearing nine o’clock, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit… overjoyed? What was the time that LittleFlame was streaming again? That’s right, two hours from now. He could wait two hours, surely.  
  
Thanatos distracted his mind for the next two hours with various things. He kept texting Zagreus as he did this, making sure he was doing alright. He wouldn’t say anything about his meeting with his father, but he thought nothing of it and decided not to pry too much. After a while, though, Thanatos did stop texting so he could invest himself in the show he was watching. When he finished his second episode, he noticed that it was nearing eleven, so he headed to his study to prepare for the show that was about to happen. He thought about bringing his laptop into his room but felt more comfortable when he sat down in his chair. Opening the laptop, he immediately pulled up LittleFlame’s page—as it was bookmarked—and waited for it to begin.   
  
Just the waiting and thinking of the male had in stored for him had him growing hard. Wishing he could do the things he’s been dying to do to Zagreus had him aching within minutes, his cock straining against his sweatpants. He decided to wait, though, wanting to jack off to the show instead of just to himself in the dark—God, he felt pathetic. Thanatos did feel shame, but it didn’t mean it would stop him. If he stopped himself, his thoughts would be filled with Zagreus all the time and he didn’t think he could survive if that’s what he thought 24/7.  
  
When the stream started up, Thanatos let out a sigh of relief. He decided to take out his cock from his sweatpants so he could feel less strain, gritting his teeth to the fact that he was _rock_ hard. Why was it when he thought of Zagreus and watched this male that had the exact body type, he got this way? Perhaps it was the years of suffering without sex that made him this way, but he wasn’t the type of person to get aroused or feel an attachment to others easily. He needed to form a bond for him to want the urge to be with someone, and he had that bond with Zagreus. Zagreus had him an emotional _wreck_.  
  
“ _Did you all miss me? I missed everyone as well,_ ” LittleFlame spoke, causing Thanatos to shiver in response. “ _I hope everyone enjoys the show I have prepared… Look at this pretty lingerie I bought! Doesn’t it look good on me?_ ”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but type out a response as he gave the other another donation. He sent an easy twenty LittleFlame’s way, praising him and how good he looked. Would he rather it be Zagreus? Definitely so, but that was easy left to imagination at this point which is why he felt himself getting so involved.  
  
“ _Thank you so much, PetiteMort… You’re becoming such a big supporter, I see._ ”  
  
 _Yes… I love your body_.  
  
Thanatos loved being noticed by this man. He decided to send another donation his way, asking him to spread his legs out for him, only hoping the other would genuinely do it. The donation read, ‘ _Spread your legs. I want to see that pretty cock of yours._ ’  
  
“ _Ahh… You’re so forward, but since you’ve already given me fifty, I’ll budge…_ ”   
  
LittleFlame did as requested, spreading his legs out wide for the viewers enjoyment. Thanatos could see every muscle flex and his body quivering—oh, the male liked the attention, did he?  
  
 _God, you’re so beautiful…_ Thanatos typed out, breathing in a shaky sigh. He could barely focus with the throbbing in between his legs. _Will you be stuffing yourself full again this stream_?  
  
It seemed like LittleFlame was extremely focused on Thanatos’ comments while also regarding others as well. He liked that about the camboy, that he took his viewers suggestions and made them feel validated as he was being validated in the process. He could hear the male speak words, but they barely registered in Thanatos’ mind when LittleFlame presented a large, ribbed dildo. _God_ , Thanatos was glad that he was well endowed as these toys helped him imagine being inside his best friend. Perhaps he was becoming a little too infatuated already with LittleFlame and how his body looked, but that was nothing he could help.   
  
“ _Let’s get down to it, yes? I’ll try to go a little slower so I cum a little slower, but perhaps I can give you guys multiple rounds if I’m praised enough…_ ”  
  
Oh, Thanatos could only hope. He shivered at the idea, moving his hand down to grip his own cock as he watched the male position himself. He could see _everything_ in this positioning with the other's legs completely spread out, his lubed-up fingers pressed inside of his body and stretching himself out. It was delicious, something Thanatos could watch all day and night. As LittleFlame prepped himself, Thanatos gripped his cock tightly, pumping it nice and slow. He leaned back for comfort, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to contain the urge to speed up the pace.  
  
“ _Mm… Everyone ready?_ ”  
  
Thanatos typed out in response, _more than you think._  
  
He even threw out several praises to urge the other on. Thanatos was being driven mad with lust, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he moved his hand a little faster on his cock, thumb caressing the tip. While his one hand didn't do much justice, it would have to do so he could praise the male fucking himself on the screen. He watched as LittleFlame slowly pressed the rather large dildo deep into his body in a slow motion, causing Thanatos to twitch in response. He could hear _precious_ moans escape the male’s lips, even if it were modified, and it made him think _only_ of Zagreus.  
  
What moans would Zagreus make…?  
  
“ _Oh, fuck… This feels… Haa… Mmm…_ ”  
  
Thanatos grunted softly, urging LittleFlame on with more words of encouragement and praises. He watched as the male’s hips bucked and moved slowly on the dildo as he slowly slid it in and out of his body, Thanatos trying to match the pace as his mind ran wild with thoughts. He thought about the sounds Zagreus could make while he pressed his cock deep inside of his body, fucking him nice and slow as he praised him and kissed at his bare skin lovingly. He wanted to treat Zagreus with care while also fucking into him _nicely_ , but alas there was no way of finding out how Zagreus moaned or how well Thanatos could even fuck either way. The thought was still placed in his mind, buzzing around, and manifesting as he touched himself to the camboy in front of him.  
  
Did he feel a little guilty? Yes. Did he care in the moment? No.  
  
“Ahh…” Thanatos let out a gentle moan, gritting his teeth as he moved his hand faster when LittleFlame pumped the dildo in and out of his body faster. “Fuck…” Curses left his lips as his gaze never once left the scene before him. How long could he even last when the camboy did everything so _good_.  
  
 _You’re doing wonderful. Keep going.  
  
_ Praises after praises were typed from everyone, Thanatos even sending off some money to urge LittleFlame on even more. His hand moved swiftly on his own cock, thumb continuing to stop the motion as it swept across the sensitive head. He worked himself to the pace of the dildo, even beginning to buck his hips up as he let his imagination run wild. While these feelings were lust in the moment, he wanted more from Zagreus than just that. He simply couldn’t contain himself anymore nor his feelings, having to let everything out before even looking at the man or he figured he would go crazy.   
  
“ _Going to… Cum, oh god…!_ ”  
  
Thanatos grunted in response, quick to grab a tissue when he felt his release building up. He could hear the soft moans leaving LittleFlame’s lips as he came, Thanatos watching in awe as he came hard, moans leaving his own lips. _God_ he was getting hooked on this camboy. The difference felt uncanny, and all he could focus on was the way his legs quivered and his back arched. He never wanted to stop watching, so he would stick around if the other continued on with his stream. There was a little part of Thanatos that could only hope, but there was the other part of him that wanted to step away to calm down.  
  
He didn’t let the sane part of himself win.   
  
LittleFlame continued his stream with a little bit of overstimulation—it drove Thanatos crazy as he watched. Soon enough, he looked over at the clock and it was getting late. He decided to shut off the computer after a little while, deciding it would be best to shower and then rest up.

…

Thanatos felt a little more awkward when he was around Zagreus after the second time watching LittleFlame’s stream. The thoughts he had went throughout the entire night, barely able to get a wink of sleep. Still, he went to the café the next few days to see Zagreus and spend some time with him. He always seemed busy after his shifts, though, so Thanatos shrugged it off and would stick around at home to get through the next cycle of writing.  
  
When he was finally able to send the chapters, it was by the deadline and he felt relieved. It had been a month of work for four chapters—the deadline felt like a time crunch to him. He knew his book was to be released in the upcoming months and he had to get everything done, but it was exhausting work that took up all his time most of the time. There was barely any room left to spend time with others or even get out of the house. So, he decided to pick up his phone and text Zagreus. Yes, he felt a little more awkward around the male now, but he also did want to spend his time with him and cuddle up to him like they always did. Zagreus was the only person he could feel soft for, so it only made sense that he would only want to do those things with him.  
  
‘ _Hey, Zag. Want to come over and spend the night? I finally submitted the chapters I needed to finish and submitted them to my editor._ ’   
  
‘ _Oh, nice! Yeah, I’ll come over. I have nothing to do tonight anyways…_ ’  
  
‘ _See you then._ ’  
  
Thanatos knew that he didn’t have to submit his chapters in handfuls and could submit all at once, but this process helped him with keeping on top of a deadline (even though he had always been good about those things). He could also celebrate in between to help him feel better about the whole ordeal. He would rather have a deadline for a few chapters rather than one big deadline for the whole entire book. Being able to celebrate with Zagreus once he finished was always pleasurable since he was the only person he really did celebrate with. Having missed him this past week, he had been dying to see him—but wasn’t this only a crush? Thanatos has never been in love with anyone before, let alone liking someone. What was this feeling he felt?   
  
Thanatos decided to order in pizza for them to enjoy, feeling rather lazy and not wanting to do much after all the writing he had to squeeze in. He ordered two just in case, knowing how much Zagreus could eat, but he didn’t know exactly what to pair the food with—perhaps soda? Thanatos always went with healthy cooking and healthy drinks, but there were sometimes where he would slip up and decide that he needed to break away from that habit. He knew that Zagreus didn’t care if it was tasty, which is why he would always have to scold him for his eating habits, but with his metabolism it didn’t _matter_.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Thanatos quickly went to it and opened it up. He was grateful to see that it was Zagreus, allowing him in. His breath caught his throat when he noticed what the male was wearing, gritting his teeth slightly—oh _shit_. There Zagreus stood, wearing short-shorts and a large sweatshirt—was that _his_? When did Zagreus get that? It took him a moment to finally speak up, clearing his throat.  
  
“Is that _my_ sweatshirt?”  
  
“Oh, this?” Zagreus tugged at it. “Yeah. I stole it from you one time. I’m surprised you never noticed.”  
  
“And… And what’s with those damn shorts, Zag? ‘Are U Nasty’? Are you kidding me…”   
  
Zagreus bursts into laughter, shaking his head in response, “Hey, don’t judge me! I like my choice in clothing, alright? You’re the one _looking_ at my ass, so are _you_ nasty, Than?”  
  
“Wh—No! I’m _not!_ How could I ignore that when it’s printed on your ass, Zagreus?”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but burst into another fit of laughter, walking over to Thanatos to wrap his arms around his neck and then ruffle up his hair. “God, I love teasing you. Come on, let’s go lay down on the couch. Oh, hey—did you order food? I’m starving.”  
  
“Uh, yeah…” Thanatos glanced off to the side and sighed, cheeks heated slightly. Goddamn it, this was _surely_ why he had this fucking crush on Zagreus in the first place. The man had humor, he was hot as well as enticing, and he had the body. “I ordered pizza. It should be here soon.”   
  
“Thank God,” Zagreus sighed. “I’ve been in the mood for pizza for so long.” He pulled away to walk over to the couch, tugging Thanatos along behind him. “I’ll get it when it gets here. Did you pay online?”  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Thanatos said. His breathing was shaky and he _knew_ that Zagreus wanted to cuddle, but was it a good time for him? No. Ah, he hoped the other didn’t look. He moved onto the couch—it was large, so two people could easily lie next to each other side by side—and allowed Zagreus to snuggle in front of him.   
  
Oh, God, but he didn’t get too close. Thanatos would die if he got too close to his body so Zagreus could _feel_ what was going down inside of his _sweatpants_ of all things to wear. He let out a gentle sigh and nudged Zagreus to grab the remote in front of him so they could start watching something. Perhaps they could watch the numerous of shows they had begun with one another but never decided to finish. It would help distract his mind if they could watch something together.  
  
“You know… Wait, never mind…” Zagreus chuckled. “I shouldn’t say it. Anyways, what do you want to watch?”  
  
“Now I’m curious. What were you going to say?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing… Don’t worry about it, Than. I feel like it would be a bit too embarrassing for the both of us.”  
  
“Hm…” Thanatos hummed lightly, moving his to rest it on Zagreus’ waist. He then inched up to his stomach, poking at it. “Then what if I tickle it out of you?”  
  
“You wouldn’t _dare_ , Thanatos…” Zagreus huffed in response. “I was just saying you’re no better, wearing sweatpants and all. I think sweatpants are _hot_ on men.”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but laugh at this in response, moving his hand back to Zagreus’ waist. “Well, I wasn’t going to invite you over, but then I finished the chapters, so I wanted you to come over. It’s not like you’re looking, are you?”  
  
“No… But still…” Zagreus rolled his eyes and glanced up to Thanatos. “It’s still hot on all men. Now, what the hell do you want to watch?”  
  
Thanatos chuckled at the male’s outburst, deciding on a show for them both to watch. When the pizza arrived, Zagreus got up to go and get it, and both sat up to begin eating. Thanatos walked away to grab them some soda so they could drink, knowing damn well he didn’t want to have a headache the next day from drinking too much. He didn’t know what he would do if he admitted something while drunk. After they ate, they continued with watching the show while sitting, laying down after a while. Thanatos was beginning to feel a little sleepier snuggled up into Zagreus. It always felt easy to sleep when he was around since he warmed up his cold body.  
  
“Tired?” Zagreus asked. “I know you’ve had a long week, so if you want to rest soon, we can.”  
  
“Mm…” Thanatos sighed. “I do, but I also haven’t gotten to spend time with you for a whole week. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I missed you, too, but I shouldn’t have anything to do tomorrow during the day, so we have plenty of time to hang out with one another. We can watch scary movies and talk about your new book that’s in the works.”  
  
“I’d like that…” Thanatos mumbled softly. “Alright. I guess we could call it an earlier night. Sorry, Zag.”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for, silly,” Zagreus shook his head, turning around to stare the male. “Never apologize for being too tired. We’ve been friends for a long time so you should know by now that I’m not bothered by things such as this.”  
  
“Alright…” Thanatos sighed, nudging the other to get off the couch. “Thank you.”  
  
Zagreus got off the couch and helped the other up. He then walked upstairs to head into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Thanatos made sure there were fresh sheets on the bed, fluffing up the pillows and making it look comfortable. He then moved into the bathroom when he knew Zagreus was brushing his teeth, brushing his own beside him. Once they were done, they headed off into the bedroom and snuggled up under the sheets. Zagreus was in the same position as when he last slept over, curled up next to Thanatos with his arm over his body and his head on his chest.  
  
Thanatos didn’t care if he was uncomfortable. He would let Zagreus sleep like this for a lifetime if he could. He drifted off to sleep to the sound of Zagreus’ light breathing and the feeling of his warmth.

…

When morning came around, Thanatos had to pry Zagreus off him carefully, so he didn’t wake him up. It was a little embarrassing feeling this way so early in the morning and so easily, but with being smothered by Zagreus all night and it being a natural response in the morning, he had to take care of it before Zagreus woke up. Cursed morning wood, it ruined his moment with Zagreus. He decided to quickly take care of it before the other woke up, having to keep quiet since he wouldn’t want Zagreus to catch him doing such things to himself—he felt ashamed, when he shouldn’t as this was the body’s natural process.   
  
After he finished, Thanatos took a moment to breathe. He then brushed his teeth and decided to cook up omelets for him and Zagreus. He put the plates on a large tray with two glasses of orange juice and a small bowl of berries to share with each other. He then walked up the stairs carefully, hoping he could wake up Zagreus to breakfast in bed. When he saw that he was still snoozing soundlessly, he gently shook him awake and greeted him with a softly spoke good morning, showing him that he had made breakfast. They both devoured the breakfast within minutes, watching something in bed as they ate. It was refreshing having someone there for breakfast, so Thanatos did enjoy the company.  
  
They day went by fast, though. They spent most of the day in bed with one another, watching movies and even playing games. Thanatos knew that Zagreus would have to leave eventually, but he only hoped he would stay for as long as he was able to. When the day was winding down, he did notice that Zagreus didn’t want to leave, but eventually he told Thanatos that he had to. The day ended with them having watched one last movie together with Zagreus leaving around nine.   
  
“Let’s hang out again soon, alright?” Zagreus mentioned before leaving. “You better text me more.”  
  
“I will, I will,” Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Go on. You have things to do, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zagreus smiled. “I’ll see you.”  
  
“See you,”   
  
Thanatos shut the door behind Zagreus, pressing his back to it after he left. He pressed a hand to his face and let out a loud sigh in frustration—that was the longest night and day he has ever experienced. Did he enjoy it? Yes. Could he live through something like that again? Perhaps, but it was extremely difficult. God, Zagreus was a tease, and _man_ was Thanatos crushing on him hard.


	3. Well, damn... I didn't think this would happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos and Zagreus decide to spend time again with one another. After their night and day together, Thanatos tunes into LittleFlame once again, only to find something out very surprising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late, and short, update! I have been streaming on twitch a lot as a way to make money, so I will be a little slow with my updates from time to time, but I am here! I hope you guys enjoy this, and next chapter will be in Zagreus' POV starting from then and maybe on! Who knows. <3

Thanatos let out a gentle sigh of frustration leave his lips when finally, his meeting was over. It had been over an hour of just continuous talking that Thanatos couldn’t help but zone out from after a certain point. He decided to head to the café to see if Zagreus were around so he could ask what he was doing during the night, but when he saw that he wasn’t at the café he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He wondered where the male was then… He decided to get a cup of coffee to go and headed to his apartment so he could begin writing his heart away considering he had nothing better to do.  
  
When he arrived at his apartment, he was surprised to find Zagreus sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, crossing his arms before he even said anything. “Ahem.”  
  
“Oh, hey,” Zagreus chuckled. “Mind if I spend the night here? I’m a bit bored…”  
  
Thanatos moved to sit beside the male and rolled his eyes. “You could have texted me you were coming over. I thought you were a stranger before I noticed that hair of yours.” He moved his hand to ruffle Zagreus’ hair gently, then leaned forward to tap their heads together. “Yeah, you’re always welcomed here. Any reason why?”  
  
“it’s lonely at my apartment…” Zagreus mentioned. “I have nothing to do tonight, so I thought why not show up here and surprise you with my presence?”   
  
“Fine, but next time send me a text, yeah? I don’t even have food in the fridge, so we’ll have to go shopping if that’s okay?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. That sounds fine. You want to do that now to get it out of the way?”  
  
“Sure,” Thanatos shrugged. “I’m already ready. Go get your shoes and coat on. We’ll take my car.”   
  
Zagreus moved to slip into his shoes, walking behind Thanatos when they headed out of the apartment. Thanatos was silent as they waited in the elevator together, glancing off to the side. He was getting more and more embarrassed considering he has been watching every single LittleFlame stream, and with him imagining Zagreus the entire time, he didn’t think he could face the male without blushing or even thinking about the things he wanted to do to him. He never thought he would be this _horny_ for someone, but here he was surprising himself yet again.   
  
Once in the car, Thanatos put on some music they both could enjoy as he drove to the store, listening to Zagreus drone on and on about his father and what they had talked about the last time him and his father met up. It was a wonder why Zagreus even listened to his father anymore, but he tried not to ask him about this as he didn’t want to get himself involved. As the other continued to speak, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was nice hearing Zagreus vent to him again. They would rarely spend time with one another anymore and it was frustrating to Thanatos, especially since Zagreus was his best friend and one of the only friends he really had.  
  
Once arriving at the store, Zagreus tugged Thanatos over to the candy aisle so he could make Thanatos  
buy some candy for his house. Thanatos couldn’t help but give in to all of Zagreus’ demands, buying him whatever he liked so he could have it in stock at his apartment. Zagreus helped with the payment in the end since he knew that Thanatos was only buying half of this stuff for Zagreus, which Thanatos appreciated even though he insisted that he could pay for everything himself. Zagreus was always kind about things like this, which he didn’t want him to be since he could afford everything himself, but it was nice that they could compromise on things like this.  
  
“Thank you for buying some of this stuff… Since I’m around more often, I like to have these things there, especially for when you’re not home and I decide to let myself in.”  
  
“Which, you shouldn’t,” Thanatos pointed out. “But I have no problems with it since you are my best friend. Just know that you can always ask for something, no matter what it is, and I’ll get it for you.”  
  
Zagreus grinned at this, nudging Thanatos slightly. Thanatos couldn’t help but ruffle up Zagreus’ hair, trying to seem a little more playful around the other. He knew he had been cold and distant in the past, but he never wanted to be that way again around Zagreus. He cared about him more than he has ever cared about anyone in his life before, so he wanted to show him this with the little things like changing his attitude a little bit and revealing more about himself to Zagreus that the other might not have ever found out on his own. It was… refreshing…  
  
Once back at the apartment, they were helped upstairs by one of the staff for the apartment to get everything into he elevator. It was nice being in a penthouse, especially since he was a valued person in the apartment complex and would get help whenever he needed it. Having three set of hands instead of just one or two made a big difference when getting things up the stairs. Thanatos told Zagreus to go rest up on the couch so he could put everything into the fridge, having his own little way of putting things into his fridge that he didn’t want Zagreus to mess up. Reluctantly, Zagreus listened.  
  
“Are you staying the night again, Zag?”  
  
“Yes,” Zagreus huffed. “What kind of question is that? I always love spending the night here.”  
  
Thanatos sighed in response. It would be a long night then of Thanatos panicking, hoping that he wouldn’t reveal to Zagreus that he had the biggest crush on him. When Thanatos was done, he headed onto the couch and laid down, tugging Zagreus down gently to lay back against him. He did appreciate the snuggles they had together… He wrapped his arms around Zagreus’ waist and pressed his face against his neck gently, staying quiet as he felt Zagreus tense up at the action.  
  
“Are you alright?” Thanatos asked gently, running his fingers through Zagreus’ hair. “You tensed up.”  
  
“I’m fine…” Zagreus whispered. “It just feels nice being held like this. I get held by no one and it feels so lonely…”  
  
Thanatos sighed at this, pulling Zagreus closer to his body as he pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “Well, you’re my friend, Zag. I’ll always treat you however you want to be treated. Okay?”   
  
Zagreus nodded in response. “Okay…”  
  
Thanatos and Zagreus stayed like that for hours, snuggled up as they watched shows together. At one point, they moved to the kitchen to cook up something for dinner since Zagreus was starting to feel a bit hungry. Once they finished dinner, they sat down and ate on the couch so they could continue to watch their show together. Thanatos always exhibited this type of behavior when Zagreus was around. Usually, he hated eating on the couch, but Zagreus always wanted to lazy about so he couldn’t blame him on that. He wanted Zagreus to be happy and comfortable and not bored when he was at his apartment. He would hate it if Zagreus were bored.   
  
Once they finished, they took a moment before laying down so they could let the food settle. This time, though, Zagreus tugged Thanatos upstairs and into Thanatos’ room so they could lay down on the bed so they could continue watching their show. Zagreus decided to snuggle up against Thanatos at one point, wrapping his leg around his waist as he nuzzled into his chest. It seemed like he was a little disinterested in the show, not like Thanatos cared much. What he cared about was the positioning they were in—it was compromising, and Thanatos _swore_ he could feel something poking at his side. He tried not to say anything, his gaze was fixated on the screen to try and distract himself, but shit—he had to say something.  
  
“Zag… Are you okay?” Thanatos asked. “Are you…?”  
  
Zagreus blinked and widened his eyes in surprise. “Y-You can feel that. Shit, sorry… It's just a weird reaction that happens randomly,”  
  
“I see…” Thanatos whispered. “That’s fine. I get the same thing sometimes. Do you need to go take care of it or…?”  
  
“No, no. It’ll go away over time. Let’s just ignore it, okay?” Zagreus laughed as he snuggled up further into Thanatos. “We’re both men, right? Nothing wrong with it happening.”  
  
Thanatos nodded his head in agreement, running his fingers through Zagreus’ hair as he continued to watch the show. Of course, he could ignore it. Of course, he wanted to ignore it, but it was just in the back of his mind, whispering at him to think about the fact that Zagreus, even if it was unintentional, was aroused around him. Eventually, it did go away, but Thanatos continued to think about it as the night pressed on. He _wanted_ to help Zagreus with the little problem he had going on, but he knew that would be way out of line, especially since he didn’t think Zagreus harbored any feelings for him. Eventually, it went away, and Thanatos could somewhat ignore the thoughts raging in his mind as Zagreus snuggled up to him and quietly fell asleep.  
  
 _Fucking hell_ …  
  
This man was too cute for his own good. Thanatos couldn’t help but watch him as he snoozed quietly on his chest, playing with his hair gently. He didn’t want to move an inch from the male, so he decided to let him sleep on him for the rest of the night. Was it a little uncomfortable after a while? Yes. Did he care? Absolutely not. He wanted Zagreus to feel warm and safe within the confines of his arm, so he fell asleep after a long while of watching Zagreus as he slept, all smiles and happiness that his _best friend_ was here with him, enjoying their time together.  
  
When morning ran around, Zagreus was still snuggled up to Thanatos, nestled in his chest even closer than before. He had his leg wrapped around his waist; cheek pressed against his chest. Thanatos didn’t _dare_ move since he wanted Zagreus to wake up on his _own_ terms. He waited patiently; eyes closed as his fingers ran mindlessly through Zagreus’ hair. Soon enough, he heard Zagreus stir with a tiny noise escaping his lips, Thanatos watching as Zagreus’ eyes blinked open.  
  
“H-Huh…?” Zagreus tilted his head to the side, slightly lifting his body. He let out a sound of surprise when Thanatos pulled him back down. “Have we been like this all night?”  
  
“Mm… Yes…” Thanatos grunted, ruffling up Zagreus’ hair. “It was a bit uncomfortable, but I eventually fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
  
“Than…” Zagreus let out a gentle sigh and flicked the male’s forehead playful. “Next time, wake me.” He then snuggled up to him a little more, humming in thought. “Can we have chocolate chip waffles? I'm hungry and you make the best food.”  
  
“You'll have to let go of me first, Zag,” Thanatos mentioned. “I can't move with you on top of me like this.”  
  
Zagreus huffed in response to this, clinging onto Thanatos further. He stuck his tongue out toward him playfully before prying himself off his body. Thanatos was able to stand up, stretching out his limbs. They ached after having Zagreus practically on top of him all night long, but he didn’t mind it at all. He noted Zagreus’ stares, though, which caused him to tilt his head to the side in question. When Zagreus said nothing, he shrugged it off and began to head to the bathroom where they began their morning routine with one another. After brushing their teeth, washing their face, and moisturizing (Zagreus prides himself in this; Thanatos caught on), they began to make breakfast together. It was easy to make breakfast, especially with Zagreus there who demanded more chocolate chips and helped with the batter. Thanatos _hated_ the prepackaged mix, so he always made the batter himself.  
  
Once all the preparations were done and the waffles were cooked, they began to dig into their meal. They were no ordinary waffles, of course—no, they were Belgian, making them fluffy and light, but oh-so delicious. Thanatos always did try to impress his best friend, and it was easy to impress him nowadays. After breakfast, they spent the day laying about in the bedroom, watching their favorite show with one another as well as one of Thanatos’ favorites, _Bones_. He would watch the show again and again if he were given the chance to, plus Zagreus has been wanting to watch it for the longest time. It was nice having a friend who could get interested in the same things that you’re interested in.  
  
After a while, they decided to play some games on the Switch. While Thanatos wasn’t too into games, Zagreus was. This made Thanatos buy the consoles that Zagreus was interested in so he always had something to do while at his apartment. He thought about buying an actual computer for his study, but he decides to hold off this for a while since he preferred being portable in the first place. He could easily transfer files if he wanted, but he’s most likely on the go. Maybe if Zagreus got one himself, he would think about getting an actual desktop.  
  
After a while of playing, the day was coming to an end and they decided to relax a bit by continuing to watch their shows together. When it was 9 p.m., Zagreus finally decided to go home. The goodbyes weren’t brief—Thanatos never wanted Zagreus to leave if he was honest. When Zagreus was out the door, Thanatos did breathe out a sigh of relief though. That man… Drove him nuts sometimes. He felt like he would burst at any moment if he continued to cling to him like he had been. It was always their thing to snuggle up like that, but when Thanatos began to harbor these feelings for Zagreus, things became a little more difficult.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
When it hit 11 p.m., Thanatos was quick to open his laptop and head to the site of his favorite camboy. The screen flickered to life and he could see the body of the handsome male, skin visible in the outfit he wore. It seemed like he wore a lace outfit today, but the title of the stream was what caught him off guard… Feet…? He couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side in question, but it all made sense when the male began to explain.  
  
“ _Hello everyone. Today, I'm doing a fetish stream featuring the foot fetish. I took a poll on my OnlyFans to determine what people would want to see, and it seems like this was the lucky winner! Is everyone ready?_ ”  
  
It was something that Thanatos wasn’t into, but he loved this male’s body far too much to look away from him. He sent money his way immediately to praise the male, staring at the screen intently. His hand was already in his sweats, underneath the underwear, ready to stroke himself off to the male. He bit down on his bottom lip as he waited impatiently. When the male began to show his feet, Thanatos blinked. Wait… What?  
  
Leaning in closer, Thanatos noticed something on his left foot that was… Like Zagreus—a little too similar, he might add. It was a birthmark on the bottom of his left foot that resembled flames. No, that _is_ the exact birthmark that Zagreus has.  
  
“What the _hell_?”  
  
Shock ran through Thanatos as he continued to stare at that very mark. It all hit him. This _is_ Zagreus and has been the entire damn time. Holy _shit_. Immediately, he closed out of the stream and leaned back in his chair with widened eyes, hands on his forehead as it took him a moment to take in everything. All those times he's thought of Zagreus… He's been masturbating to him _this entire time_! While his cock still painfully throbbed, he couldn’t bring it in him to even think about that now. Why the hell was Zagreus doing something like this? Why was he on a camboy site showing off his body? There had to be a reason, but also Thanatos could feel all his shame hitting him at once. This entire time…  
  
Goddamn it. Goddamn it…  
  
Thanatos decided to leave the ache alone and went to his room, trying not to think too much on the issue. There was absolutely no way now he could face Zagreus, at least not for a long time. Knowing that this was why Zagreus left his house so early on certain days had him feeling restless the entire night. The plans he had with Zagreus the next day were canceled due to “feeling under the weather.” When  
Zagreus had offered to bring him soup, he refused. There was no way he could look him in the eye after what he discovered. Did he feel bad about it? Oh yes but he didn’t want to talk about how he felt or the situation in general after just figuring out that Zagreus had been touching and fucking himself on camera for thousands of people to see. Was it arousing? Most definitely, but there was still that side of him that couldn’t believe that Zagreus even decided to do this type of thing.  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
Days turned into weeks. That shame and guilt he felt had hit him all at once that day, and while he knew he shouldn’t be ignoring Zagreus like this, there was this feeling deep down inside of him that told him he wouldn’t be able to face his best friend if they encountered one another. He needed to keep his distance until he could figure out how to talk to Zagreus about this.


End file.
